love_livefandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Beat in Angel
Beat in Angel là CD tặng kèm được trình bày bởi Nishikino Maki và Hoshizora Rin. Bài hát nằm trong trong Love Live! TV Anime Blu-ray 4, và cũng bao gồm trong phiên bản giới hạn của đĩa Blu-ray thứ tư. Lời bài hát được viết bởi Hata Aki, được phối nhạc và sắp xếp bởi Kurauchi Tatsuya. Danh sách bản Track 'Bản chính thức (BCXA-0700)' 'CD/DVD' #Beat in Angel #Beat in Angel (Không lời) Video PV by Lantis = Nhạc :Lưu ý! Các bản nhạc dưới đây không thể nghe được bằng iPad hay bất cứ thiết bị nào không thể chạy được file .ogg. Lời bài hát Rōmaji= Break down! Sou ne? Binetsu no choukou Motto chikaku ni oide I know!! Watashi ga naoshite ageru Soko ni suwaru dake demo wakaru Kimi wa yabai joutai nanda yo Mune ga (atsui) mune ga (kurushii) Yatta ne (toutou) koi ni ochita ne Yagate... "Futari kiri ni naritai byouki" ni naru Amai kusuri o agemashou Beat in Angel Tanoshikuna are sono bakagiri demo Maji!? Angel Watashi no hari itaku itaku shinai Yasashiku mitsumeaeba shibireru Passion Nigerarenai kakugo shite yo Hane mamire Angel Beat!! Oh, baby! Dance dance Angelic!! Oh, baby! Dance dance Angelic!! Oh, baby! Dance dance Angelic!! Wow... Datte! Ugoicha dame Gyutto dakishimechau zo You know? Kiken ni takamaru kodou Tada no tomodachi ja irarenai Kimi wa mazui shoujou nanda yo Toiki (midare) toiki (ayashii) Yatta ne (saa saa) koi wa douka ne Izure... "Kuchibiru o ubaitai byouki" ni naru Tsuyoi kusuri o agemashou Love in Angel Hageshikuna are toraware no yokan Maji!? Angel Watashi no te ga sotto sotto furete Muchuu ni sasetaku naru ichizuna Shy boy Nigasanai to iwasetaina Kimagurena Angel Love!! Beat in Angel Tanoshikuna are sono bakagiri demo Maji!? Angel Watashi no hari itaku itaku shinai Beat in Angel Tanoshikuna are sono bakagiri demo Maji!? Angel Kimi to watashi yabai mazui abunai Yasashiku mitsumeaeba shibireru Passion Nigerarenai kakugo shite yo Hane mamire Angel Beat!! Oh, baby! Dance dance Angelic!! Oh, baby! Dance dance Angelic!! Oh, baby! Dance dance Angelic!! Wow... |-| Kanji= Break down! そうね? 微熱の兆候 もっと近くにおいで I know!! 私が治してあげる そこに座るだけでもわかる 君はヤバイ状態なんだよ 胸が(あつい)胸が(くるしい) やったね(とうとう)恋に落ちたね やがて… 「ふたりきりになりたい病気」になる 甘い薬をあげましょう Beat in Angel 楽しくなあれ その場限りでも Maji!? Angel 私の針 痛く痛くしない やさしく見つめあえば　痺れるPassion 逃げられない覚悟してよ 羽まみれ Angel Beat!! Oh,baby! Dance dance Angelic!! Oh,baby! Dance dance Angelic!! Oh,baby! Dance dance Angelic!! Wow... だって! 動いちゃダメ ぎゅっと抱きしめちゃうぞ You know? 危険に高まる鼓動 ただの友達じゃいられない 君はマズイ症状なんだよ 吐息(みだれ)吐息(あやしい) やったね(さあさあ)恋はどうかね いずれ… 「くちびるを奪いたい病気」になる 強い薬をあげましょう Love in Angel 激しくなあれ 囚われの予感 Maji!? Angel 私の手が そっとそっと触れて 夢中にさせたくなる　一途な Shy boy 逃がさないと言わせたいな 気まぐれなAngel Love!! Beat in Angel 楽しくなあれ その場限りでも Maji!? Angel 私の針 痛く痛くしない Beat in Angel 楽しくなあれ その場限りでも Maji!? Angel 君と私 ヤバイマズイアブナイ やさしく見つめあえば　痺れるPassion 逃げられない覚悟してよ 羽まみれ Angel Beat!! Oh,baby! Dance dance Angelic!! Oh,baby! Dance dance Angelic!! Oh,baby! Dance dance Angelic!! wow... |-| English= Break down! Well? Signs of a slight fever Come a little closer I know!! Let me cure that for you Even if you just sit there I still know You're in pretty bad shape Your chest feels hot, it feels painful You've done it (at last), you've fallen in love Soon... "I want to be alone with you disease" has befallen you Let me give you a sweet medicine Beat in Angel Have fun, temporary as it may be Seriously?! Angel My needle doesn't hurt at all If you meet my gentle eyes you'll be numb from passion Prepare yourself - you can't escape Feather-covered Angel Beat!! Oh,baby! Dance dance Angelic!! Oh,baby! Dance dance Angelic!! Oh,baby! Dance dance Angelic!! Wow... Hey! You're not allowed to move I'll hug you tightly You know? The beat is growing more dangerous We can't just stay simply friends Your symptoms are awful Sigh (turmoil) sigh (suspicious) You've done it (come on), how's love feel? Anyhow... "I want to steal your lips disease" has befallen you Let me give you a strong medicine Love in Angel I'll make you feel intense, captive to premonition Seriously?! Angel My hand softly, softly touches you It makes me want to put you into a daze, earnest shy boy I want you to tell me you won't run Whimsical Angel Love!! Beat in Angel Have fun, temporary as it may be Seriously?! Angel My needle doesn't hurt at all Beat in Angel Have fun, temporary as it may be Seriously?! Angel You and me, that's bad, risky, dangerous If you meet my gentle eyes you'll be numb from passion Prepare yourself - you can't escape Feather-covered Angel Beat!! Oh,baby! Dance dance Angelic!! Oh,baby! Dance dance Angelic!! Oh,baby! Dance dance Angelic!! Wow... Buổi trình diễn Live *μ's →NEXT LoveLive! 2014 ~ENDLESS PARADE~ Thư viên Full Cover: Chú thích Thể_loại:Μ's Songs Thể_loại:Đĩa đơn của Muse Thể_loại:Đĩa đơn của μ’s Thể_loại:Love Live! Thể_loại:Single của μ’s Thể_loại:Love Live! School Idol Project Thể_loại:Bài hát của Muse Thể_loại:Bài hát của μ’s